The popularity of games available for play in casinos has resulted in substantial numbers of avid and recreational casino game players. Generally, the gaming industry wants to provide these players, as well as potential new players, with more opportunities to play casino games. A significant growth opportunity for casino game playing involves online play, which play requires government approvals and regulations. Recent favorable actions by some state governments indicate that online casino gaming is becoming available in the United States. Because of the unique nature of online play as compared to onsite casino game play, a number of factors or issues must be addressed and resolved by the regulatory agencies, casino owners and/or others involved with online casino games in which real money is transacted. Chief among such challenges include ensuring that all players meet any legal age requirement and that all players play fairly, including having protective measures that prevent, or substantially prevent, player cheating. Offensive, annoying or other unacceptable player behaviors should also be policed. During play of online games in which a number of players are playing with each other and online chat is available, it is not uncommon to utilize individual supervisors who monitor the texted and/or audio chat. Such supervisors can typically regulate participation of players in such games when such chat is deemed to be improper or unacceptable by them. Supervisors can be apprised of player chat behaviors by players sending possibly offending chat to the supervisors for their review.
Gaming industry entities have advanced and/or devised systems that provide or offer solutions to certain challenges associated with online casino gaming where money is transacted, including use of cameras and face recognition software, but these do not involve the continuous monitoring of players using player images. Therefore, in order to fully handle possible underage players, together with player cheating, nudity, vulgar language and other undesirable forms of behavior, it would be advantageous to provide methods of operation, and a system which incorporates such methods, that monitor online players using video data associated with each player. The video data can be used by authorized systems personnel in connection with making determinations related to players, including their ages, their conduct and their behaviors, which can be utilized in regulating game play. With regard to obtaining the video data, certain communications-related technology or products (identified using the trademark “AirJoin”) could be employed, as described in the following: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/028,698 filed Feb. 16, 2011 entitled “Peer-To-Peer Communications” and its CIP identified by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/372,645 filed Feb. 14, 2012 entitled “Communications Adaptable to Mobile Devices.” The contents of each of these two patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties into this application.